ComicCon
by CharWright5
Summary: Being dragged to ComicCon by his baby sister isn't Kendall's idea of fun. Being dragged there dressed as Luke Skywalker was even less so.


_**A/N: **__Basically a dumb idea that came to me while spending the day watching a "Star Wars" marathon on SpikeTV. Han, Luke, and Leia are property of the "Star Wars" franchise, LucasFilm, 20th Century Fox, and I guess now Disney, which I'm still holding judgment on until episode IIV. Kendall, Katie, and James are property of BTR and Nickelodeon, who owns all their souls. I own nothing (which SUCKS) but the ridiculousness of this entire concept and the disbelief that I even wrote this..._

* * *

Kendall seriously had no idea how the hell he'd managed to be put in his current situation.

Okay, that was a lie really. He knew exactly how it happened, and it was all the result of the four-foot-nothing Princess Leia cosplayer on his right.

See, dressing up for reasons other than Halloween weren't exactly his thing. Sure, there was facepaint when he went to games, but that was totally different. Being forced to wear an actual costume was a whole 'nother deal.

But one look at his baby sister's big brown eyes on her pleading puppy dog face and he had caved, soon finding himself dressed in all black, leather boots on his feet, a cheap lightsaber attached to his belt. He had to admit though, that was fun to play with, when he flicked it and the green plastic slid out to look like the beam of light that was the main part of the Jedi weapon.

Being dragged around a crowded convention center by his sister in her all white Leia dress, however, was the opposite of fun. In fact, he could think of a million things he'd much rather do than be there, like getting a cavity drilled or being checked into the boards by East Duluth's 200+ pound defenseman or actually doing his pre-cal homework, rather than copying his friend Logan's. But _noooo_, he was there. With Katie. Who was clearly looking for something.

She was a few steps in front of him, hand tightly grasping his as she pulled at him, hoping to get his unwilling ass to move faster. He had no clue exactly where the hell she was trying to go or why it was so important that they get there soon. ComicCon was gonna last all weekend—even if they did only have a day pass.

"Katie," he started, exasperation dripping off the two syllables as he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, the convention isn't going anywhere. Not for another two days. What's the rush?"

"We're late because _somebody_ wouldn't just go along and put on his freakin' costume," she stated, turning her head to glare as she continued on her fast-paced way. She gave him the angry stare for an extra second or two before turning her head back to the front, passing by booths for the new "Star Trek" movie, "World of Warcraft", and a local comic book store that was hoping to drum up new business. Not that Kendall didn't think that about 98% of the convention go-ers already gave them their money every Wednesday.

"Late for what?" he asked his sister, head following a girl in a Slave Leia outfit as she walked in the opposite direction he was heading in. He may not have been into dressing up as Luke Skywalker, but he was still a fan of the movies—as well as Carrie Fisher in her bikini and collar. Han Solo's tight pants were also a beauty to behold.

The joys of being bisexual.

He got no answer from the mini-Leia still dragging him as his head turned back to her, full brows furrowed in confusion and frustration. "_Katie_! What are we late for?!"

"Stuff!" She didn't bother looking at him this time, only stopped at an intersection to look both ways down the aisle running perpendicular to the one they'd been walking up.

He let out a harsh sigh as his shoulders slumped, head slightly tilted back, aggravation and annoyance plastered all over him, along with a deep sense of seriously not wanting to be there.

Katie just ignored him and his negative attitude, looking up at a directional sign hanging from the rafters. Seeming to figure out where they were going, she took off again, once more dragging her big brother behind her as they went straight, then took the next left.

"They should _really_ give out maps to this place," she commented as she looked up at another sign.

"They do," Kendall reminded her. "You just glared at the green alien chick handing them out and stated you don't need one, you'd use the Force to find your way there. Which, by the way, Leia doesn't have."

"I beg to differ," Katie argued, taking a right. "Vader's her dad, Luke's her twin bro, she's got the Force. She just doesn't use it 'cause she's lame."

"If she's so lame, why'd you dress up as her?"

"I didn't pick the costume."

Confusion had him lifting an eyebrow. He could've sworn this entire thing was all her idea, including the outfits they were wearing. But if she hadn't picked her Leia dress _or_ his "Return of the Jedi" looking Skywalker clothing, who had?

He got his answer when Katie finally actually stopped, releasing his hand. He rubbed it with his left one, pretty sure her fingers would be fully imprinted on it the way she was gripping it, rolling his shoulder in surprised that his arm was still attached.

"Skywalker." A familiar, cocky voice called out, one that was definitely suited to the costume he was wearing.

Kendall's green eyes came across his best friend James in full Han Solo gear: tight black pants, white open collared shirt, black vest, gun strapped around his thigh. He'd gone all out, even styling his hair the way Solo wore it. And damn if he didn't look even better, even hotter, even sexier than Harrison Ford did in the same exact outfit.

Not that Kendall would say as much. No, his feelings for James were locked in the back of his closet along with his old teddy bear and his first pair of hockey skates, never to be looked at or talked about, but hard to part with or get rid of just the same. He wasn't even gonna acknowledge any of the "Star Wars" gear he secretly had stashed there.

"James," he started, sounding just as surprised as he felt. "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like Han Solo?"

The brunet male looked down at Katie, who simply gave a thumbs up before pointing to the right with both hands. "I'm gonna grab a pretzel," she stated before walking over. It was then that Kendall realized they were at a snack area, a long line formed a few yards away, countless tables around them, the ones they were close to unoccupied.

But that still didn't answer his questions.

Eyebrow raised, he gave his best friend a pointed look. "James?"

The other male gripped the edges of his vest, tugging on it slightly before leaving his hands there. "Well, I heard you were a fan of Han Solo, and of me, so I figured I'd combine your two great loves into one." A cocky smile was on his face, a light sparkling in his hazel-green eyes, and the blond wanted nothing more than to slap that smug smile off his face.

Instead, he just narrowed his green eyes and quoted "The Empire Strikes Back." "Why you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking _nerf herder_!"

James' eyes went wide, jaw going slack, seeming incredibly offended by what his friend had just yelled. "Who you callin' 'scruffy-looking'?"

Okay, Kendall was definitely not giving him points for the response Han actually had to that very line in the movie, he wasn't impressed by it at all. Nope, no way. How _could_ he be impressed? It wasn't like it would mean that James had _actually_ watched the movies, despite both Kendall and Logan telling him he should and his adamant refusals to do that, his arguments saying "no fucking way" when it was suggested during group hangs with the fourth member of their clique, Carlos. And there was no way that James would not only watch those movies—or at the very least one of them, since the line only came up once—but have parts of it memorized to where he could recall them on the fly, much like Kendall usually did, earning him several different versions of the term "dork" from James' mouth. There was just seriously no fucking way that James would actually do something for someone else, because he liked someone else enough to put them before himself. The great James Diamond never did that, even for friends he'd known since pre-K.

Folding his arms over his chest, Kendall gave his friend a hard look, showing that this whole thing was serious, not a joke, not some fun game the brunet could play or mess around with. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I told you."

"And I don't believe you."

James let out a sigh, looking around, hand going through one side of his hair in frustration. A moment later, he trained his eyes back on his friend, his own expression one of seriousness. "Look, I know how much you love these movies and how much you love Han Solo so I thought it'd be fun to dress as him and—" He paused to sigh, fixing his hair before hooking his thumbs in his belt loops. "And I was hoping to maybe get your attention and see that I like you. As more than a friend."

"James, you always have my attention," Kendall admitted lowly. "You have it just by walking into the room in sweats and a wifebeater. You don't have to dress up like this."

"Probably didn't need to spend an entire week watching those movies and tryna learn 'em so I can understand what the fuck you and Logan keep rambling about, but I did that, too."

The blond's eyebrows went up in shock, impressed, unable to believe that the brunet had not only did that, but had admitted to it. "Wow. Seriously?"

A sheepish look appeared on the other male's face as he shrugged. "Like I said. I like you."

The slightly shorter male smiled, stepping closer to his friend. "I like you, too," he confessed, his body inches from the other male's, their lips so close he could taste the brunet's minty breath on his tongue.

"Yeah?" The question was a whisper, the syllable exhaled against Kendall's lips, tickling him. "More than Han Solo?"

"Definitely more than Han Solo." He smirked. "And you didn't have to dress as him in order to get my attention."

"Maybe, maybe not." The other male returned the grin. "But you gotta admit: dressing up is fun."

"I guess. As long as I'm dressed as Luke and not Leia. Don't think I could pull off the slave bikini."

James' eyebrows went up, head slightly tilted to the side as he stared off into the distance, looking like he was actually seriously considering having Kendall put that costume on.

"No way," he argued, stepping back. "Fuck you, dude. Not happening." He moved to the side, prepared to walk around the other male, but the brunet wrapped a hand around his wrist, pulling him against the taller male's muscular frame.

"No costumes. Just you." With that, James pressed their lips together, kissing Kendall hard, despite his soft lips. And as Kendall melted into it, his body slumping against the other male's, he had to agree. Having James as just James was better than any fantasy about Han Solo any day.


End file.
